


Un Vecchio Rimedio

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [1]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Crossover, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: Un poliziotto, una guardia del corpo e un problema da risolvere.[Partecipante alla Keywords Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]
Relationships: Bodyguard!Ryuzo/Inspector!Jin Sakai
Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899499
Kudos: 2





	Un Vecchio Rimedio

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un Vecchio Rimedio  
> Autore: SignorinaEffe87  
> Prompt: 77. Puntura (Keywords Challenge; [Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom](https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488))  
> Fandom: Videogiochi > Ghost of Tsushima x Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Crossover  
> Genere: Alternate Universe - Yakuza vs Police, One-shot, Slice of Life  
> Pairing: Bodyguard!Ryuzo/Inspector!Jin Sakai  
> TW/Avvertimenti: BL/Slash/MlM (se non è la tua tazza di té, non leggere, grazie.)

“Cos’è quello?”

Niente forme gentili, niente onorifici, Ryuzo parlava sempre così, che si rivolgesse allo spacciatore che cercava di intrufolarsi nell’host club in cui faceva il buttafuori o all’amico d’infanzia che lo pagava per non farsi ammazzare in strada dalla Khotun-gumi. Perciò, Jin non prestò particolare attenzione a quanto sembrasse aggressivo. Invece, si soffermò sulla propria immagine riflessa nello specchietto retrovisore della moto e notò quello a cui Ryuzo si riferiva: una macchiolina rossastra, tra il mento e il bavero del giubbotto, proprio dove batteva l’allacciatura del casco. 

“Questa?” gli chiese, sfiorandola con il pollice; sotto il dito, la pelle prudeva e, invece di sparire, la macchiolina si allargò sulla pelle pallida, fin sotto la barba. “È una puntura di zanzara” spiegò, prima di grattarsi di nuovo, questa volta con le unghie, a fondo, senza trovare sollievo, “La tenuta degli Ashina ne era piena, ieri sera”.

Lui e lo zio Shimura avevano trascorso la serata a darsi pacche sulla testa e sulla schiena nel tentativo di non essere divorati da quelle bestiacce fastidiose, mentre il vecchio Ashina li fissava e ridacchiava da sopra il bordo della sua ciotola di sakè.

“Hanno davvero il sangue marcio come dicono, se neppure le zanzare li pungono” aveva commentato a voce bassa lo zio Shimura, non appena si erano trovati alla giusta distanza dalle orecchie indiscrete delle guardie Tengu.

Ryuzo sbuffò come una vecchia teiera e incrociò le braccia sul petto: “Adesso si chiamano così, eh, Jimbo? _Zanzare_ …”

Il tono con cui Ryuzo sputò fuori dai denti l’ultima parola non gli piacque, ma era troppo occupato a cercare di calmare il prurito sul collo per pensare a una qualche battuta con cui ribattere: “Sì, si chiamano così quei piccoli, schifosi insetti che pungono e ti fanno prudere dappertutto, c’è qualche problema che mi sfugge?”

Si accorse di avere il suo sguardo puntato addosso, lucente e minaccioso come la canna della sua pistola: “Chi è stato? La tua amichetta borseggiatrice? La vecchia della Narcotici? Quel cecchino bastardo?”

“No, no, e assolutamente no”: scosse la testa tre volte, con un sorriso sempre più nervoso. Ryuzo era sempre stato eccessivamente protettivo nei suoi confronti- alle elementari, aveva quasi rotto il naso all’insegnante di ginnastica per avergli tirato una pallonata mentre era distratto-, ma da quando lo aveva assoldato per guardargli le spalle dai sicari della Khotun-gumi, era diventato addirittura ossessivo nello svolgere quell’incarico. Grattò di nuovo la puntura, ormai l’alone rossastro si era allargato fino al pomo d’Adamo e prudeva sempre di più sulla pelle sudata: “Cosa ti fa pensare che io muoia dalla voglia di farmi fare un succhiotto da uno dei miei colleghi, ma soprattutto che mi inventi una bugia così stupida per nasconderlo? Sei forse geloso, Ryuzo? Eppure passo più tempo con te che con loro, da quando sto cercando di non farmi sparare in un vicolo mal frequentato di Kabukicho…”

Lo sentì soffiare, come un gatto accarezzato contropelo: “Al contrario di te, Jimbo, io non mi fido di nessuno. Essere sospettoso è il mio dovere, credevo mi pagassi per questo.”

“Tu non sei sospettoso, Ryuzo, tu sei assillante” lo corresse, forse in modo troppo brusco, ma non riuscì a trattenersi: quel prurito era sempre più insopportabile, gli rendeva impossibile persino ragionare, come ruggine incastrata nel cervello. “Devo fare qualcosa per questa puntura.”

Il resto della frase gli si bloccò in gola insieme al respiro, nel momento in cui Ryuzo lo attirò a sé e gli sfiorò la pelle graffiata del collo con le labbra tiepide, ruvide di quella sua barba ispida e disordinata. La voce, i pensieri, il frinire delle cicale nell’aria umida, i rumori del traffico del centro di Tokyo, tutto si contrasse e scomparve nel prurito, che la lingua e i denti di Ryuzo risvegliavano e placavano a ogni carezza umida con cui si avventava sul suo collo. Si afflosciò sul sellino della moto come un sacchetto vuoto, quando Ryuzo si ritrasse con un brontolio da animale sazio: “Scommetto che ora va meglio, quella puntura di zanzara.”

Evitò accuratamente di incrociare la propria immagine riflessa nello specchietto retrovisore della moto- non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di arrossire ancora di più-, quindi si tirò su il bavero del giubbotto e balbettò, fingendosi molto interessato alla punta dei propri stivali: “In realtà, avevo pensato a una pomata all’arnica.”


End file.
